


we are in school after all

by endlesslytea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background WhiteRose, Beacon Days, Canon Compliant, F/F, i mean barely whiterose but trust me its real, just bees doing school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslytea/pseuds/endlesslytea
Summary: With the quarter already finished, team RWBY only has to wait for their grades before they can take a little break from school to start preparing for the Vytal Festival.But Blake isn't confident in having passed.............Set before the Fall.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Team RWBY - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	we are in school after all

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! I just passed all my exams and the happiness I feel gave me some inspiration.  
> Let's pretend there is a professor Lonni of maths and that they had a quarter in between the Ball and the begining of the Tournament.  
> Anyways, hope you like it <3

Yang hadn’t seen Blake so stressed since before the Vytal Tournament Festival Ball.

With the quarter ending, team RWBY had been immersed in evaluations and homework, and adding it with the training, the girls were exhausted.

They helped each other in whatever they could. Ruby, who was the best in Physics, was responsible for mentoring anyone who needed it, even when the girl found some struggles for being two years ahead. Weiss and Blake shared history, discussing different points of view. But Yang, surprising many, had a talent with math.

The night before the test a dozen students piled up at team RWBY's bedroom _begging_ Yang to explain them everything she could, but the blonde already had an emergency student.

Blake Belladonna was very smart, but math was _definitely_ not her forte.

A week and a half later, the quarter was over, and the only thing left to do was to wait for their grades, but Blake was not taking it well.

They had all pass Physics with excellent grades (they were going to take Ruby to celebrate as a thank you later that week), also History, Grimm Studies, along with all the other subjects, and now the four girls were sitting in their room, their eyes fixed on their scrolls waiting for the last grades to be updated: the math ones.

Suddenly, Ruby jerked up and screamed.

“I passed! I passed! I got a C!”

They all cheered with happiness, but Yang could still see Blake's anxiety. Her forced expression, the stressed shoulders, her bow slightly tilted back.

They now looked at their scrolls with more expectation. Not even a second later, Weiss gasped, but quickly tried to pretend she hadn't.

She coughed, trying to control herself. "I got an A, of course".

"Heck yeah!" Ruby ran to hug her, making Weiss blush. "Let's go ask team JNPR how they did!"

She pulled her partner to the door and opened it.

"Tell us when you get yours!" Ruby said before leaving. They closed the door, and Yang heard how her little sister knocked with enthusiasm in team JNPR's.

She and Blake stayed in silence for a few seconds.

“Weiss definitely didn't expect to get an A.” Yang muttered, making the faunus girl laugh.

"Don't be mean!"

"I'm not! But she wasn't doing so well in the exercises I gave her."

Blake expression changed. She hadn't done very well on those exercises either.

"Hey…" said Yang sitting next to her in her bunk. "I'm sure you'll pass, if Weiss could, then you surely can too."

Blake half smiled, without much confidence.

"Thanks." She sighed. "Why is it taking so long?"

Yang's scroll vibrated. Her note was up.

"So?" Asked Blake with expectation.

Yang shrugged. "I got an A+".

"That's great!" Said her partner, but she looked like she was about to vomit.

_Ok, that was it._

She took Blake's scroll out of her trembling hands and put it aside. Before she could complain, Yang made them sit facing each other, and took her face with her hands, trying to ignore her own blush and Blake's.

"Blake, stop doing this to yourself." She said with confidence. “You did _fine_. I mean, yeah, you are not perfect at it, but you are good enough to pass. And if for some crazy and unbelievable reason you didn't, I will have professor Lonni evaluate you again because it's impossible that you didn't."

Blake let out a small giggle and tilt her head.

"I have been giving you exercises every day for two weeks, and you did _good_." Continued Yang looking down. "Really... you really, _really_ did good".

"Okay Yang, I get it".

"No, no." Yang took Blake's scroll and raised it, the notification with her grade glowing. "You _really_ did good.”

Blake stared at it in disbelief. She had gotten a B.

The faunus girl screamed, but not like she did in battle. This was a really loud high pitch scream.

"Oh gods!" She exclaimed and hugged Yang tightly. "Thank you so much! Thank you so, so much!"

Yang laughed and hugged her back, but Blake was not holding up. The force of the hug the faunus girl was giving made them both fell of the bed and to the floor. They both laughed, their hair in their mouths and their uniforms completely messed up.

They tried to sat, but still not pulling away completely.

"I mean it Yang. Thank you." said Blake once they had stopped laughing.

"It was my plea-"

And then Blake got close, really close, _too_ close for Yang to keep talking, and kissed her cheek. 

She stayed there for less than a second, but for Yang it was an eternity.

Blake pulled away slowly and smirked.

"Let's go eat something to celebrate."

Yang tried to breathe and talk at the same time.

"S-sure!" She managed. "Let me call the others and we'll go!"

The moment she said it, Blake's mouth stopped moving, and Yang understood: she meant for them to go together. _Alone_.

"Or!" Yang said, louder and faster than she should, and even more nervous. "We can go alone this time! If- if you want to, of course."

Blake smiled so fondly that Yang thought she could die. She would admit it: she _did_ had a small crush on her partner, but that was a little too much.

"I would love to."

They left the room, their hands close enough to hold each other.


End file.
